The automation industry has had major developments in the implementation of a communication and configuration system or a supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) monitoring and control system.
A need has long existed for a method for online licensing of field devices which uses small personal computers or “PCs” to communicate with a communication and configuration system or a supervisory control and data acquisition system that has cryptographic modules and encrypts securely while performing online licensing.
The current embodiments meet these needs.
The embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.